Talk:Dwarves
"Midgets" Should we really call them "midgets"? That seems... well, offensive, even though we're talking about a fictional species. --Cyberweasel89 14:43, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thats what the translation said... Did Stephen cover that issue? Are they referring to the same race? One-Winged Hawk 16:28, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Those are tails not abdomens Strength "...dwarves possess great strength, with a single dwarf being able to easily destroy a building." - I don't remember this part, any source? A building is indeed shown getting destroyed one page 13 (counting the double-spread as two pages) of Chapter 711. MasterDeva (talk) 14:26, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, I didn't notice the building. "Bianne" In Chapter 717 a dwarf with the name "Bianne" was mentioned. Should it get its own page or should we wait until it makes an appearance? 00:01, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Link it, and if so, yes. 00:04, August 12, 2013 (UTC) It's mangastream, I don't know if it's properly translated. 00:10, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Mangarule also used that, so yeah, make the page. 00:14, August 12, 2013 (UTC) You couldn't have just waited a few days and given the article a better start? There's a reason we didn't make it already. 01:12, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Spelling Dwarf, in plural, is spelt as "Dwarfs", not "Dwarves". Of course, this could be the US/British difference, but we do use US. So I propose a change. I don't know if there is another reason to use "Dwarves" instead, so this is why I asked first. 03:56, February 22, 2014 (UTC) It's not a US/British difference. I took a quick look around, and the consensus seems to be that originally Dwarfs was used, but Dwarves was the spelling popularized by Tolkien, and since then both are used about the same. This site (top google hit for "Dwarfs Dwarves") suggests that Dwarves is preferable when they are being used in a fantasy setting (i.e. here), but more research would be required. 04:05, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Ah... Okay. It's just seeing "Dwarves" is underlined as a spelling error on my spell-check system, so I thought... 05:22, February 22, 2014 (UTC) When we first learned about Dwarves, it was from the slave trading list Duval gave to Sanji back at the Slave Auction House. Do any of the English adaptations (Manga or Anime) try to translate that list? Or what spelling has Viz used in recent chapters? This doesn't really seem like a translation issue, more just an issue specific to English, so I think we can be fine with using whatever the official translations use just to be consistent. Plus something that's actually edited is more likely to be correct than our assumption from a long time ago. 05:28, February 22, 2014 (UTC) The way I learned it, dwarves is lots of small people, dwarfs is to make something small by comparison. So, for example, DP's edit count dwarfs mine. Dwarves is the more popular version, so I don't see any pressing need to change. 11:00, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Since it's a fictional race in One Piece, I think it's fine to use the spelling which is most common in fantasy these days, which is "Dwarves" (not created by Tolkien, but he was the one who spread it the most). He chose to use the spelling out of personal preference, it wasn't the British standard at the time. So it's not a localized difference. You can compare it to how the Disney movie, which is older than Lord of the Rings, is called "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs", meaning this spelling has been the traditional one used in fairy tales. But I do think the spelling of the word should be changed to "Dwarfs" in the trivia section of this article specifically. I'm Scandinavian, and I know for sure that the "Dwarves" spelling has NEVER been used to refer to the creatures from our folklore (also known as "tomtar/tomtenissar"). So calling them "Dwarves" in that context would be incorrect. Chanpuruuu (talk) 22:33, November 10, 2016 (UTC) Separate from Tontatta This is pretty simple. Dwarves are a race and can be found in various places around the world. Tontattas are a specific tribe found enslaved on Dressrosa. The history section here describes the history of Tontattas, not Dwarves. I'd be like if the Giants article had a history section about Dorry and Brogy, or the Humans page had a history for the Kuja tribe. Except that on our wiki, we don't even have a page for the Tontatta tribe yet. We need one now, and we need to put half of the information from this page over there. All in favor? 11:50, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. The tribe history should be removed from Tontatta Kingdom as well. 15:51, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hmm... yeah, that does seem logical enough. 16:05, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The difference between giants and dwarves is dwarves have literally only been mention to be on Dressrosa so far. The article needs to be more about dwarves in general though. SeaTerror (talk) 17:42, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Incorrect, SeaTerror, about being only mentioned in Dressrosa. We saw them mentioned a long time ago during the slave auction in Sabaody. 18:32, April 30, 2015 (UTC) And don't forget Noland's stories about them. 18:34, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The slave list never said anything about where they live. Also Noland's story was literally about the Tonatta tribe as shown in the Dressrossa arc. SeaTerror (talk) 18:58, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Okay, fair point. I mean, it means absolutely nothing, but fair point. So anyway, I'll probably do this within the next two days unless someone objects. 20:19, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Just mention the only known dwarves and location are the Tonatta Tribe and Dressrosa and it will be fine. SeaTerror (talk) 20:25, April 30, 2015 (UTC) The only part of the history section that badly needs trimming is the Dressrosa arc section, as the parts before those speak about the general treatment of dwarves as a race. 03:24, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Other races don't even have a history section, though. 03:28, May 1, 2015 (UTC) I'm choking down vomit as I write this, but I agree with Ryu. 13:00, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I guess the only parts of the history I feel are needed could be moved to the "Interspecies Relationships" section. Also, can we use something that sounds less dirty than "Interspecies Relationships" please? 12:53, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Interracial Affairs. 12:59, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Interspecies Interaction. 19:01, May 2, 2015 (UTC) We don't even categorize them as "species", they are in Category:Races and Tribes. 13:52, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Alright, there's no opposition so I made the page: Tontatta Tribe. Closing this. 01:20, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Influenced by Mary Norton's novel Are these guys based on Borrowers from the fantasy novel by the English author Mary Norton? They almost fit the description of how they are small and "take" things.